


You’ve Got To Talk To Me...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie's temper isn't quieted even when Fliss' own comes out...





	You’ve Got To Talk To Me...

“Stephanie... woah, hey.... stop...”

Fliss’ grip is tight as she finally pulls the girl to a standstill.

“I could have her fired you know... I could have _you_ fired.... Why... How could....”

Stephanie is almost crying despite her angry tone.

“Did it look like I wanted that? Did it?”

Fliss’ temper is barely held back as she speaks forcefully.

“I didn’t want her anywhere near me but you know I’d have been fired if I punched her... so I just.... waited...”

Stephanie is silent, pouting and miserable, leaving Fliss to stare in silence before finally...

“Okay. Sure. Don’t believe me...”

Fliss turned to walk away, her own eyes glittering with tears as she did so. It’s been three long years of this now and it’s hard to keep pretending it isn’t exhausting. The door slams behind her even as she walks away to change. 

It’s three days later when Stephanie finally comes back home, knocking softly on the door even as she lets herself in, the flowers and chocolates slightly overwhelming, her voice shaky even as she puts the presents down. 

“I’m sorry...”

Fliss’ sigh is honest even as she moves to pull Stephanie closer, stroking tears from the girl’s cheek. 

“Just trust me, Princess... there’s nobody I love but you.”


End file.
